The present invention relates to a print order receiving apparatus, and in particular, to a print order receiving apparatus which can receive print orders easily based on image data.
A digital camera which can convert optical images of a subject into digital image data to store them in a memory card has been developed, and it is already available on the market. Since the digital camera is usually provided with a liquid crystal panel for image display, it is possible to make the digital camera to display photographed images on the liquid crystal panel based on the image data stored.
Unlike silver halide photographs, images displayed on a liquid crystal panel of a digital camera are temporary ones which might disappear when a power source, for example, for the digital camera is turned off. Therefore, there is a problem that the display by the crystal panel is inappropriate when an image is appreciated for a long time. Further, there is an occasion to photograph a subject including plural people with a digital camera and to deliver the image to each of the plural people. There is a problem, in this case, that a person having no image-display means can not appreciate the image when the person receives a storage medium storing copied image data, although image data themselves can be copied on another storage medium.
On the contrary, it is possible to read image data stored in a storage medium into a personal computer to display them on a display means as an image or to make a print of the image through a printer connected to the personal computer. However, all the people trying to appreciate an image photographed by a digital camera can not always use a personal computer, because peripheral equipment for a personal computer and a printer are generally expensive. Therefore, there is a demand for a system wherein an image photographed by a digital camera can be appreciated in a simpler way.
For the problems stated above, there is an idea of a service to make a print from an image based on image data obtained through photographing by, for example, a digital camera. The service of this kind is one wherein a customer takes a storage medium (media) in which image data are stored to a photofinisher, then, a print is made from the image data to be handed to the customer in exchange for a charge in the photofinisher. The customer who utilizes this service can obtain prints simply in the same way as in silver halide photography without having any special equipment to make a print from an image.
When forming an image based on image data obtained through photographing by a digital camera, a simple equipment such as a general-purpose printer capable of being connected to a personal computer is not sufficient for obtaining high image quality equal to that in silver halide photography, and an image forming apparatus of higher accuracy is needed. Possibility for the image forming apparatus of this kind to be introduced widely in a short period of time is low, because the price of the image forming apparatus is relatively high presently. Therefore, before the image forming apparatus of this kind is introduced widely, the service to make prints from images obtained by a digital camera is considered to take a form wherein information including image data and contents of orders is received, through a print order receiving apparatus having a storage unit, from a customer at each of plural intermediation stores, for example, then, the information is sent to an image forming apparatus installed in a specific location so that prints may be made from desired images, and the prints are delivered to the customer through the intermediation store where the order was received.
In this case, when a print needs to be made by composing images of a post card or a calendar, for example, it is a problem to select a mode to give an order for prints. In such a case, in the case of an order for first cycle print for a silver halide film, a customer gives an order by imaging a final print form wherein images of a subject are synthesized, referring to a sample of a post card prepared in a intermediation store. On the other hand, since image data can be synthesized, it is preferable if it is possible for a customer to confirm an image (for example, an image of a subject processed to be a post card) based on image data after composition, when giving a print order in, for example, an intermediation store. However, composition of image data obtained through photographing by a digital camera having CCD of 2 million pixels or more, for example, requires a memory with considerable capacity, and the composition takes time. It is therefore difficult to conduct composition of image data for every order of prints.
It is further considered that some customers desire to compose handwritten images and characters, for example, with images of a subject, without using, or in addition to template images prepared in advance, for obtaining prints which display originality. However, it is a problem to select a mode to input such handwritten images and characters.
Further, when installing a print order receiving apparatus capable of inputting image data in an intermediation store, it is a problem to select a mode to transmit information for printing from the print order receiving apparatus to an image forming apparatus. In this case, it is preferable that information for printing can be transmitted through a simpler operation. Further, how to confirm the transmission of information is another problem.
In addition to the problems stated above, there is a problem that storage capacity is limited for a storage means which is needed for storing information relating to print orders before transmitting to an outer image forming apparatus, and thereby, unlimited storage is impossible.
In consideration of the problems of the prior art stated above, an object of the invention is to provide a print order receiving apparatus wherein print order processing for images obtained through photographing by a digital camera as an example, can be conducted more easily and efficiently.
The above object can be attained by the following structures.
(1-1) A print order receiving apparatus, comprises:
a reader to read image data from a media in which the image data are stored;
a producing section to produce information regarding a print order for an image based on the image data read by the reader and to confirm the print order by a confirming operation;
a transmitting section to transmit the information regarding the pint order produced by the producing section to an external image forming apparatus; and
a selecting section capable of selecting one of a first mode and a second mode, wherein in the first mode, the transmitting section transmits the information regarding the pint order to the external image forming apparatus in respond to the confirming operation at the producing section, and in the second mode, the transmitting section transmits the information regarding the pint order to the external image forming apparatus a predetermined time after the confirming operation was conducted at the producing section.
(1-2) In the print order receiving apparatus of (1-1), the transmitting section correlates the image data read by the reader with the information regarding the print order produced by the producing section and transmits the image data together with the correlated information regarding the print order.
(1-3) In the print order receiving apparatus of (1-1), the predetermined time is a time when the information regarding the print order is accumulated by a predetermined amount.
(1-4) In the print order receiving apparatus of (1-1), the predetermined time is a time preset in a day.
(1-5) In the print order receiving apparatus of (1-1), the transmitting section transmits the information through a network to the external image forming apparatus.
(1-6) In the print order receiving apparatus of (1-1), the print order receiving apparatus further comprises
an output section to output at least a part of the information regarding the print order in response to the confirming operation at the producing section to an external printer so as to print the outputted information.
(1-7) In the print order receiving apparatus of (1-1), the external printer is a terminal equipment of a POS system.
(1-8) In the print order receiving apparatus of (1-2), the print order receiving apparatus further comprises:
an input section to input synthesizing information regarding an image synthesis,
wherein the external image forming apparatus synthesizes image data based on the image data and the synthesizing information and forms an image based on the synthesized image data.
(1-9) In the print order receiving apparatus of (1-1), the media is detachably mounted and the transmitting section comprises a first interface capable of transmitting the information regarding the print order through a network to the external image forming apparatus and a second interface capable of transmitting the information regarding the print order through a network to an external printer.
(1-10) In the print order receiving apparatus of (1-1), the producing section has a limiting condition on which the producing section is limited to produce further information regarding a print order when the an amount of the information stored in a memory becomes a predetermined amount or more.
(1-11) In the print order receiving apparatus of (1-10), at least a part of the memory is capable of being replaced with another memory and wherein when the part of the memory is replaced with another memory and the amount of the information stored in the memory becomes smaller than the predetermined amount, the producing section is released from the limiting condition.
(1-12) In the print order receiving apparatus of (1-9), the external printer has a print section of printing characters based on the information regarding the print order.
Further, the above object may be attained by the following preferable structures.
(Structure 2-1) A print order receiving apparatus having therein a reading means which reads image data from a medium in which image data are stored, a preparation means which prepares information relating to print order for images based on image data obtained through reading by the reading means, and an output means which outputs at least a part of the aforesaid information in response to operations for order confirmation, wherein the output means outputs at least a part of the information to an outer printer to make the printer to print and/or transmits at least a part of the information to an outer image forming apparatus to make it to form an image.
(Structure 2-2) The print order receiving apparatus according to Structure 2-1, wherein the output means transmits at least a part of the information to the aforesaid outer image forming apparatus through a network.
(Structure 2-3) The print order receiving apparatus according to Structure 2-1 or Structure 2-2, wherein information to be transmitted to the outer image forming apparatus includes aforesaid image data and order information.
(Structure 2-4) The print order receiving apparatus according to either one of Structure 2-1-Structure 2-3, wherein the output means transmits at least a part of the information to the outer printer through a network.
(Structure 2-5) The print order receiving apparatus according to Structure 2-4, wherein the outer printer is a terminal equipment of a POS system.
(Structure 2-6) A print order receiving apparatus having therein a reading means which reads image data from a medium in which image data are stored, a preparation means which prepares primary information including image data obtained through reading by the reading means, and an input means which inputs synthesizing information relating to composition of images, wherein image data are synthesized based on the primary information and the synthesizing information in an outer image forming apparatus, and thereby an image is formed based on the synthesized image data.
(Structure 2-7) The print order receiving apparatus according to Structure 2-6, wherein the synthesizing information includes information corresponding to image data to be synthesized in the outer image forming apparatus.
(Structure 2-8) The print order receiving apparatus according to Structure 2-7, wherein the image data to be synthesized are stored in the outer image forming apparatus and are specified based on the synthesizing information.
(Structure 2-9) The print order receiving apparatus according to either one of Structure 2-6-Structure 2-8, wherein the input means can download information corresponding to image data to be synthesized in the outer image forming apparatus through a network.
(Structure 2-10) The print order receiving apparatus according to either one of Structure 2-6-Structure 2-9, wherein the input means includes a display of a touch panel type, and image data inputted through the display are inputted as synthesizing information.
(Structure 2-11) The print order receiving apparatus according to Structure 2-10, wherein the input means has a character reading function which converts inputted image into a character, and character data corresponding to the converted characters are inputted as synthesizing information.
(Structure 2-12) The print order receiving apparatus according to Structure 2-11, wherein the synthesizing information includes information concerning a character font and a character size.
(Structure 2-13) The print order receiving apparatus according to either one of Structure 2-6-Structure 2-12, wherein the print order receiving apparatus has a display means which composes image data based on sub-information corresponding to the primary information and the synthesizing information, and displays an image based on the synthesized image data.
(Structure 2-14) The print order receiving apparatus according to Structure 2-13, wherein the sub-information is smaller in terms of volume than the primary information and the synthesizing information.
(Structure 2-15) A print order receiving apparatus having therein a reading means which reads image data from a medium in which image data are stored, a preparation means which prepares information about print order for images based on image data obtained through reading by the reading means, a transmission means which transmits the aforesaid information to an outer image forming apparatus, and a selection means which can select either one of the first mode in which the transmission means transmits the information in response to operations relating to order confirmation and the second mode in which the transmission means transmits the information at the prescribed timing, after the operations relating to order confirmation have been conducted.
(Structure 2-16) The print order receiving apparatus according to Structure 2-15, wherein the prescribed timing is a moment when prescribed amount of information concerning print order has been accumulated.
(Structure 2-17) The print order receiving apparatus according to Structure 2-15, wherein the prescribed timing is a moment which is a prescribed time.
(Structure 2-18) The print order receiving apparatus according to either one of Structure 2-15-Structure 2-17, wherein the transmission means the information to the outer image forming apparatus through a network.
(Structure 3-1) A print order receiving apparatus having therein a reading means which reads image data from a medium in which image data are stored, a preparation means which prepares information about print order for images based on image data obtained through reading by the reading means, a detachable storage means which stores information relating to the print order prepared by the preparation means, and an output means which outputs at least a part of information relating to the print order stored in the storage means, wherein the output means has at least one of the first interface capable of transferring at least a part of the aforesaid information to an outer image forming apparatus through a network and the second interface capable of transferring at least a part of the aforesaid information to an outer printer.
(Structure 3-2) The print order receiving apparatus according to Structure 3-1, wherein the first interface is a LAN terminal.
(Structure 3-3) The print order receiving apparatus according to Structure 3-1 or Structure 3-2, wherein the second interface is a serial communication terminal.
(Structure 3-4) The print order receiving apparatus according to either one of Structure 3-1-Structure 3-3, wherein the second interface is a USB terminal.
(Structure 3-5) The print order receiving apparatus according to either one of Structure 3-1-Structure 3-4, wherein the second interface is an infrared communication terminal. (Structure 3-6) The print order receiving apparatus according to either one of Structure 3-1-Structure 3-5, wherein there is provided a display means which displays that the output means has transferred at least a part of the information to an outer image forming apparatus through a network.
(Structure 3-7) The print order receiving apparatus according to Structure 3-6, wherein, when a signal relating to information receiving is sent from the outer image forming apparatus to which at least a part of the information has been transferred, the display means conducts the aforesaid display based on the signal.
(Structure 3-8) The print order receiving apparatus according to Structure 3-6 or Structure 3-7, wherein a display by the display means is conducted through the outer printer.
(Structure 3-9) The print order receiving apparatus according to either one of Structure 3-6-Structure 3-8, wherein a display by the display means is conducted through a display equipped on the print order receiving apparatus.
(Structure 3-10) The print order receiving apparatus according to either one of Structure 3-1-Structure 3-9, wherein there is provided a prohibiting means which prohibits installation and removal of the storage means when information prepared by the preparation means is being read into the storage means, or when at least a part of the information is being read out of the storage means.
(Structure 3-11) The print order receiving apparatus according to Structure 3-10, wherein the storage means is a PC card.
(Structure 3-12) A print order receiving apparatus having therein a reading means which reads image data from a medium in which image data are stored, a preparation means which prepares information about print order for images based on image data obtained through reading by the reading means, a storage means which stores information relating to the print order, and a limiting means which limits that the preparation means prepares the information, when the information stored in the storage means exceeds a prescribed amount.
(Structure 3-13) A print order receiving apparatus according to Structure 3-12, wherein there is provided a display means which displays that the preparation of the information by the preparation means has been limited by the limiting means.
(Structure 3-14) The print order receiving apparatus according to Structure 3-12 or Structure 3-13, wherein at least a part of the storage means is composed of a storage medium that is detachable from the print order receiving apparatus, and limitation by the limiting means is removed when the storage medium is replaced with a storage medium having therein stored information in a lesser amount.
A print order receiving apparatus of the invention is one having therein a reading means which reads image data from a medium in which image data are stored, a preparation means which prepares information about print order for images based on image data obtained through reading by the reading means, and an output means which outputs at least a part of the information in response to operations relating to order confirmation, wherein the output means outputs at least a part of the information to an outer printer to make it to print and/or transfers at least a part of the information to an outer image forming apparatus to make it to form an image. Therefore, an order for prints can be placed through simple operations, and for example, it is possible to install the print order receiving apparatus at an unmanned intermediation store so that a customer may place an order for prints through its operations.
Further, if the output means can transmit at least a part of the information to the outer image forming apparatus through a network, it is possible to save time and labor for storing the information in a medium such as CD, for example, and for taking the medium to a store, which is convenient.
Incidentally, it is preferable if the information transmitted to the outer image forming apparatus includes the image data and order information.
It is further preferable that the output means can transmit at least a part of the information to an outer printer representing a terminal equipment of a POS system through a network of the POS system.
A print order receiving apparatus of the invention is one having therein a reading means which reads image data from a medium in which image data are stored, a preparation means which prepares information including image data obtained through reading by the reading means, and an input means which inputs synthesizing information relating to composition of images, wherein image data are synthesized based on the primary information and the synthesizing information, and an image is formed based on the synthesized image data. Therefore, it is not necessary to compose image data on the part of the print order receiving apparatus, thereby, a period of time to handle an order can be shortened sharply, and a memory with great capacity required for composition does not need to be provided, resulting in the low cost structure.
In the case where the synthesizing information includes information corresponding to image data to be synthesized in the outer image forming apparatus, when composing images of a subject with detailed template images, if the number of the detailed template image stored on the part of the image forming apparatus is included in a part of the synthesizing information, it is possible to conduct composition on the part of the image forming apparatus based on the number mentioned above. Therefore, it is not necessary to transmit image data themselves relating to template images in great volume to the image forming apparatus side from the print order receiving apparatus side, a memory with great capacity is not needed and time of transmission can be shortened.
Namely, when the image data to be synthesized (for example, image data concerning detailed template images) are stored in the outer image forming apparatus, and the image data to be synthesized are specified based on the synthesizing information (for example, the number corresponding to the template image), an amount of information to be transmitted can be reduced sharply, resulting in a convenience.
When the input means is capable of downloading information corresponding to image data to be synthesized in the outer image forming apparatus through a network, it is possible, for template images taken in an image forming apparatus newly, for example, to input information including a sample image and the corresponding number at all times, which makes it possible to start service which follows the fashion quickly.
Furthermore, if the input means includes a display of a touch panel system, and if image data inputted through the display are arranged to be inputted as synthesizing information, when hand-written images are drawn on the display, for example, it is possible to transmit data of the image to the image forming apparatus side as synthesizing information, which makes it possible to print by composing the hand-written image with images of a subject.
When the input means has a character-reading function for converting the inputted images into characters, and character data corresponding to the converted characters are inputted as synthesizing information, it is possible to compose the hand-written characters with images of a subject in a form of a clean copy.
Incidentally, if the synthesizing information includes information concerning a font and a size of a character, the degree of freedom for character printing is broadened, which is preferable.
Further, if the print order receiving apparatus is provided with a display means which composes image data based on sub-information corresponding to the primary information and the synthesizing information and displays images based on the synthesized image data, it is possible to compose thumbnail images of subject images, for example, with template images wherein data are thinned, and to display on the display means. Therefore, processing time is short, a memory with large capacity is not needed, images can be synthesized on the part of the print order receiving apparatus, and a customer can confirm the final shape of the print, which is convenient.
Therefore, it is preferable that the sub-information includes data concerning a thumbnail image of an image of a subject, for example, and a template image wherein data are thinned, each being smaller in terms of volume than each of the primary information and the synthesizing information.
A print order receiving apparatus of the invention is one having therein a reading means which reads image data from a medium in which image data are stored, a preparation means which prepares information relating to an order for prints of images based on image data obtained through reading by the reading means, a transmission means which transmits the information to an outer image forming apparatus, and a selection means which can select either of the first mode wherein the transmission means transmits the information in response to operations of order confirmation and the second mode wherein the transmission means transmits the information at the prescribed time after implementation of the operations of order confirmation. It is therefore possible to realize higher efficiency in transmission in the following method. For example, the first mode is usually selected so that information may be transmitted in succession to operations of order confirmation, and for information in a large quantity requiring a relatively long transmission time, the second mode is selected so that the information may be stored in response to operations relating to order confirmation, and then, the information may be transmitted all together at a prescribed time such as a certain time in the night when the number of orders to be processed is small.
Incidentally, the prescribed time mentioned above may either be the moment when a prescribed quantity of information about print order has been accumulated, or be the moment of a prescribed time.
Further, it is preferable that the transmission means transmits the information to the outer image forming apparatus through a network such as an internet.
A print order receiving apparatus of the invention is one having therein a reading means which reads image data from a medium in which image data are stored, a preparation means which prepares information relating to an order for prints of images based on image data obtained through reading by the reading means, a detachable storage means which stores information about the print order prepared by the preparation means, and an output means which outputs at least a part of the information about the print order stored in the storage means, wherein the output means has at least one of the first interface capable of transmitting at least a part of the information to an outer image forming apparatus through a network and the second interface capable of transmitting at least a part of the information to an outer printer. Therefore, it is possible to use a detachable PC card as a storage means in place of a hard disk of a print order receiving apparatus, and thereby it is possible to replace the PC card immediately when it is filled with the stored information, which is convenient. Further, it is possible to transmit at least a part of information stored in the storage means to an outer image forming apparatus through the first interface by responding to operations for order confirmation and thereby to form an image print, and it is possible to transmit at least a part of information stored in the storage means to an outer printer through the second interface and thereby to print a duplicate, which makes it easy to deal with orders.
Incidentally, it is preferable that the first interface is a LAN terminal, and the second interface is an infrared communication terminal such as a serial communication terminal, USB terminal, or IrDA.
If there is provided a display means which displays that the output means has transmitted at least a part of the information to an outer image forming apparatus through a network, it is possible to confirm that information has been sent from the print order receiving apparatus side, by observing the display, which is convenient.
When signals relating to information receiving are sent to the display means from the outer image forming apparatus to which at least a part of the information has been transmitted, if the display is conducted based on the signals, it is possible to confirm that information has been received on the part of the outer image forming apparatus, by observing the display, which is more convenient.
Furthermore, if the display by the display means is conducted through a print by the outer printer, such print remains as a duplicate, which is convenient. If the display by the display means is conducted through a display provided on the print order receiving apparatus, it is possible to confirm in a simpler way.
Further, by providing a prohibition means which prohibits removal and installation of the storage means when reading the information prepared by the preparation means into the storage means, or when reading at least a part of the information out of the storage means, it is possible to prevent damage of the storage means or of the stored image caused by installing or removing the storage means by mistake when reading in or reading out information.
Though it is preferable that the storage means is a PC card, the invention is not limited to this.
A print order receiving apparatus of the invention is one having therein a reading means which reads image data from a medium in which image data are stored, a preparation means which prepares information relating to an order for prints of images based on image data obtained through reading by the reading means, a storage means which stores information about the print order, and a limiting means which limits that the preparation means prepares the information when a quantity of the information stored in the storage means exceeds a prescribed quantity. Therefore, when a room of the storage means is small for further print orders, for example, it is possible to make an operator to recognize that no further orders can be receiveed, and thereby to urge the operator to take necessary actions, thus a pause of ordering is eliminated, resulting in a user-friendly structure.
Incidentally, it is convenient if there is provided a display means which displays that the limiting means has limited preparation of the information conducted by the preparation means.
When at least a part of the storage means is composed of a storage medium detachable from the print order receiving apparatus, and when the storage medium is replaced with a storage medium having less amount of information stored, if limitation by the limiting means is canceled, then, when a PC card is used as a storage means, for example, the PC card which is filled is replaced with a vacant PC card, making it possible to receive further orders, which is convenient.